


Lock and Key

by CommanderEyebrows (MistaZeppeli)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Prison AU, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistaZeppeli/pseuds/CommanderEyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A criminal AU I wrote, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock and Key

The warden's steel-tipped boots cracked as they connected with Erwin Smith's ribcage, eliciting a sharp cry from the man on the ground. This was /not/ what he meant when he said that he wanted out of solitary. 14 days. 14 days with minimal human contact. Erwin had to time to memorize everything about the room, everything from the crack at the northern corner of the room to the metal bar that ran across the ceiling, steel and set in the concrete. It was a very exciting change when the heavy metal door swung open and Warden Zacharius walked in, dragging a chair and a small briefcase behind him. The prisoner was tucked in the corner of the room, knees pressed to his chest with his thin arms wrapped around them when his solitude was disrupted. “So, was the riot worth this?” The warden asked, his voice low and guttural as the door slammed shut behind him.

The face that looked back up at him was surprisingly calm. “I didn't do anything,” Smith replied, blue eyes meeting with Mike's without hesitation. “I had no part in the uprising.” Consistent story. Mike was impressed.

The warden sat down heavily on the chair and looked down at his prisoner. “So you're saying that you did nothing to... Stir the anthill, as one would say?”

“No, sir.” God, what a pretentious bastard. No hint of insincerity in his voice at all. Mike's lips curled into a snarl and he rose from his seat. He hated human scum like Smith here, no remote at all at the crimes they've committed. He took a step forward, and causally slammed a fist into that smug face, feeling flesh and bone move under his fist. Mike rained down hit upon hit upon Erwin, who was smart enough to do no more than protect his vitals.

Finally, the warden decided that it was enough. Panting heavily, the man wrapped a hand firmly around Erwin's bright orange collar and dragged the man up to eye-level with him. “Had enough yet..?” Erwin choked out, spitting out a mouthful of blood. God, what a tease...

Mike grinned and pulled the prisoner closer. “Not yet, I think...” He mused, and the other man subconsciously flinched. To Erwin's surprise, there was no fresh onslaught of pain. Instead, he was suddenly met with the sensation of a mouth upon his own, rough lips pressed against bloody ones. His mouth widened slightly in surprise, and Mike seized the opportunity to dart a hungry tongue into it, savouring Smith's surprise and pain. He's always enjoyed the sharp scent and taste of blood, but somehow, the fact that it was Erwin's blood just made it taste even better.

After what seemed like an eternity, the warden pulled away. “D-Do you do that to all the guys you throw in here?” Erwin panted after Mike released his grip on his collar, allowing for the convict to slide back down to the floor as he turned to his briefcase.

“Quiet,” Mike growled, reaching into the case and pulling out a long length of rope. “Only guys like you, Smith. You're filth, just like the other ones... Heh. You smart ones always entertain me. All thinking that you're different, that you're so suave. But in the end, you all scream the same, don't you..?” He let the question linger in the air as he reached out, grabbed Erwin's limp arms (not without a small whine of protest from the battered prisoner) and briskly tied them together.

“A-and how would you know that?” Erwin huffed, the previous panic in his chest being replaced by something else, something that was less fear and more... Lust. “Had company in here before?”

Mike shrugged. “Once or twice.” He hauled Erwin back into his feet, albeit more gently this time. “Am I going to get any trouble from you?”

Erwin wasn't sure how to respond. Saying no would probably result in a beating, saying yes probably will, too. “I don't know,” he settled, locking eyes with the other blond. “Am I?”

One smirk, a sleight of hand, and suddenly there was a glock aimed at Erwin's head. “I think not,” Mike smiled, letting the prisoner's bound arms slip from his grasp. “I don't think that I'll have any trouble, go it?” He had a slight grin on his face as he watched the prisoner react.

/Probably blanks/, Erwin quickly thought to himself. /He wouldn't risk killing me/. Still, the burn from one of those would hurt like hell, and Erwin wasn't quite sure that Zacharius wouldn't stick the barrel against his chest and pull the trigger. He'd like to avoid that, if possible. “No trouble--got it.” That rat bastard... He was enjoying this. The warden was smiling like a madman. /Who's the smug one now?/ Erwin wanted to say, but he knew better.

“Good.” Mike turned away, dropping the gun to his side and using his other hand to unbutton his shirt and throw it aside. He was well-built, Erwin had to admit, if a bit hairy. Strong shoulders, nice chest, not a half bad kisser. Who knows? Maybe this fuck'll earn him some brownie points. “Not weirded out by the fact that I want to fuck you, are you?” Mike asked, turning back to face his prisoner.

“What can I say?” Erwin shrugged the best he could. “I get it. I'm a charming man. I can understand why you'd want in on this.”

The warden smirked and started working on the other man's shirt. “Watch that mouth, you cocky son of a bitch, or you'll find more in it than just words...” Mike's movements were chaste, uncaring as they ripped the fabric away from the other man. “Actually, that might happen anyways.” His hand drifted down and grazed Erwin's crotch, and immediately the inmate felt himself begin to harden. Six months' chastity has not done him any favours. “Getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we?” Mike grinned, rubbing Erwin through the thin fabric of his orange overalls and forcing Erwin to choke back a moan.

“Impolite to speak of someone in that manner when you're half-cocked yourself,” Erwin shot back, girding his bound hands against the growing bulge in Mike's pants. He was pleased to see how the warden had to buck his hips back slightly when he threatened to do it a second time.

Mike growled, soft but primal, and he raised to gun to press against the underside of Erwin's chin. “You fail to realize who's in charge here. No one would miss you if I blew your brains out right here and now...” A hint of excitement crept into his voice, and there was a faint tremor in the cool pistol pressed against Erwin's skin.

Erwin smiled easily, despite his racing heart and raised an eyebrow. “You get off on this, don't you, you sick fuck?”

“You, of all people, should know what they say, Mr. Smith.” Mike's hand resumed rubbing, with more pressure this time. Erwin bit down on his bottom lip as the pleasure began to ripple through him. God, it's been a while. “People change in prison...” Mike hissed in the other man's ear, the hand with the gun drifting down as well to relieve the prisoner of his pants. Erwin groaned despite himself as the overalls fell away, leaving only his boxers between his rapidly stiffening member and Mike's determined hand. “Some change for the better, some for the worse.”

“Wh-what would Dawk think if he knew that you were fucking his prize catch?” Erwin asked, rubbing his hands as best he could over the increasingly pronounced bulge over Mike's crotch.

“I don't think he gives a shit, to be honest. I think he's just happy that you're locked away.” One of Mike's hands reached into Erwin's boxers and wrapped around his dick lightly, his thumb running teasingly over the head. “And besides, he's caught up in something else right now. A string of murders. Suspected to be Titan related. Know anything about it?”

“I thought this was a social visit,” Erwin complained as he struggled with Mike's zippers, a luxury denied him. “How come it's turning into an interrogation?” It took all his willpower not to buck his hips into the warden's hands--he was determined to retain at least a /little/ dignity. 

“Pillow talk has never been my forte, I'm afraid.” Mike set about helping the inmate with his task. Soon, his pants were lying on the ground, kicked into the same pile as the shirt. Even only half erect, Mike's cock seemed rather formidable. He raised the gun. “Knees,” he commanded, hand sliding out from around Erwin's dick and curling instead around the inmate's neck. “And if you bite,” he warned, “There'll be one less piece of scum floating on this earth.”

“Such violent words,” the shorter blonde commented, dropping to the floor obediently. He pulled the warden's boxers away, allowing for his erection to pop out. “Filth this, scourge of the earth that... It's really not very inviting.” Without waiting for a reply, Erwin took Mike into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head for a moment before running down the shaft.

Mike groaned, fingers knotting themselves in Erwin's hair. Sharp as his tongue may be, he sure knew how to use it. It was obvious that Erwin Smith was no stranger to the dick--his mouth moved expertly as his head bobbed up and down, sometimes taking the entirety of Mike's length in and sometimes just the head. “Fu-fuck...” Mike hissed as he felt pre-cum begin to dribble. Feeling the liquid running down his throat, Erwin took the opportunity to swallow around the other man. Mike cried out softly in surprise and dropped the gun. Erwin was about to deep throat the other man when he was yanked roughly up and away. Mike was panting softly, a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead. He pulled Erwin into a deep kiss and roughly pulled the inmate's boxers down.

Slamming Erwin against the wall, Mike's head drifted down to the inmate's chest. He paused to nip softly at the other blond's neck before kissing further down, running a tongue around his nipple. Immediately, Erwin cried out and flinched back. “Sensitive, are we?” Mike teased with a grin. 

“S-Shut up,” Erwin mumbled, blushing. His chest was a bit of an... Weakness, if you will. If his hands had not been bound, there would've been a lot more opposition against Mike going there.

“I don't think I will,” Mike hummed, biting down on the sensitive flesh. Erwin cursed loudly and tried to pull away, but to no avail. The feel of Mike's teeth on his nipple was making him incredibly hard, and it was pretty obvious that Mike was fully aware of the fact. One hand wrapped itself around Erwin's dick, smearing slippery pre-cum everywhere before travelling further down the man's crotch and sliding over Erwin's tight hole and receiving a gasp in return. The combination of sensations was absolutely ground-breaking, and Erwin was on the verge of blacking out when Mike suddenly pulled away. Completely abandoning what little remained of his dignity, Erwin let out a pitiful whine of disapproval. “Quiet,” Mike commanded, admiring his handiwork. Erwin had been reduced to a hot mess, panting and sweating against the wall. /Perfect/. Curling a finger around the edge of the fabric, Mike roughly tugged the man's boxers down. He was immediately greeted by Erwin's stiff cock, bouncing slightly as the prisoner stepped out of his fallen underwear. With a small grunt of effort over his soft panting, Mike hooked an arm under Erwin's leg and heaved it up. The prisoner's breath hitched slightly as he was suddenly jerked up the wall and his legs were spread apart forcibly. Aligning himself with Erwin, Mike pulled him into a deep kiss before beginning to slowly push in.

The friction was incredible as Mike's above-average boner slowly forced himself into Erwin's ass, but still the prisoner made no complaints. Erwin /wanted/ to, but he bit down to prevent from crying out. Perhaps he still had some pride, after all. But the urge to scream only grew as Mike pushed inwards deeper and deeper. He was absolutely filling Erwin up, and it wasn't long before the prisoner was struggling to breathe. The silence in the room was replaced by the soft groans and grunts of the two men struggling to keep it together.

After what seemed like an eternity, the relentless grinding inwards finally stopped. Erwin could hardly move at all from the pressure, and the pain was near unbearable. But Mike, it seemed, wasn't much better off. The action had taken as much out of Mike as it did Erwin. The prisoner was still convinced that he had it worse, however. Mike wasn't, after all, the one with a dick shoved up his ass.

What Mike did do was to start moving.

Even slower than his push in, the man began to pull out. “F-fuck..!” Erwin hissed, toes curling. Mike's head had bent over Erwin's chest, and at the sound of the other man's curse, bit down into the tender yet stiff flesh of his nipple. Erwin couldn't hold back his cry, and Mike took the opportunity to grind back in. As slow as it was, the two fell into a rhythm. Pull out, bite, push in. Pull out, bite, push in. The movements became gradually easier, and Mike picked up the pace.

The room was filled with the slapping sounds of skin on skin along with Erwin's soft whimpers as Mike began to slam into him harder and harder, literally driving him up the wall. It soon got to a point where every movement of Mike's sent a shock through Erwin's system, building the familiar pressure in Erwin's groin bit by bit. “P-Please...” Erwin begged softly, dignity forgotten, when Mike suddenly slowed down. He was so close. There was a soft ringing in his ears, and the edges of his vision was blurring.

Mike made no reply. Pulling out completely with a grunt, the man stroked himself twice quickly before suddenly ramming himself back in, the entirety of his cock burying itself in Erwin's ass.

Erwin was about to tell in surprise, but his mouth was suddenly covered with Mike's. The warden had pulled him into a rough kiss, leaving Erwin mute and breathless. Biting down on Erwin's lower lip, Mike continued to ram into him, albeit slowly.

After nearly a full minute of rough contact, Mike finally reached his limit. Driving himself in as deep as possible, the warden orgasmed with a shuddering breath. Erwin felt the hot fluid fill him to the brim, and that was it. 

No, he couldn't hold it back much longer. Erwin felt his stomach contract tightly and came with a moan, warm sperm arcing into the air between the two men and landing on his stomach. The world went blank as waves of pleasure ripped through him, blurring his eyes and numbing his senses.

The two men stayed there for a few moments, both frozen in exhaustion. Mike slowly pulled out and dropped Erwin's leg, allowing for the panting prisoner to slid slowly to the ground. It was a hell of a sight, a criminal master mind sprawled across the concrete floor of an isolation cell with his hair in disarray and cum pooling around him. Mike smirked. He'd have to save this image for later.


End file.
